Animated sequences illustrating human or cartoon activity for instructional or entertainment purposes have traditionally been drawn by artists and creators cell by cell using pencil and paper or paintbrush and a clear sheet. In recent years, creation has increasingly been aided through the use of computer graphics systems designed to automate aspects of production, improving quality and reducing the amount of time needed. Such systems are typically expensive and complex, and have been designed primarily with high quality animation in mind. Automated systems for shopping mall kiosk creation of video entertainment sequences capture the facial image of a user employing “green screen” techniques and physical props to isolate the face of the user from the remainder of their appearance, and then place the isolated image of the user's face within a stock video action sequence. While requiring little from the user, such systems are very limited in their functionality and flexibility.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.